


Car Wash

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will shock Ron more? Celine Dion or the content of Harry's pocket...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

"I hope Hermione's going to hide that horrible CD," Ron said, as he drove into the enormous traffic jam. "It nearly gave me an ulcer last year."  
  
"Celine Dion isn't my favourite singer, either, but _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town_ isn't much better," Harry smirked - admiring the smug look on his boyfriend's face. Harry knew that Ron was proud of owning a driver's license. He had to admit it was much cosier and less uncomfortable travelling by car than Apparating.  "But I think I have something to ease your upcoming agony."  
  
Harry grabbed a small box from the inner pocket of his jacket and opened it.  
  
"Merlin's beard," Ron said, flushing as he looked at the silver ring Harry was holding.  
  
"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Harry said, stately. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes!" Ron exclaimed, visibly touched. "Yes, yes, yes!"  
  
"Is that a _yes_?" Harry teased –kissing his boyfriend, who nearly bumped onto the car before him.  
  
"Just keep your eyes on the road, love," Harry purred into Ron's ear. "That was one of three gifts."  
  
 "Harry?"   
  
"Ready for number two?" Harry whispered, and his hands travelled to Ron's crotch.  
  
"No," Ron hissed, but the growing bulge in his trousers was betraying him.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road," Harry said, huskily, as he freed Ron's aching cock from its imprisonment.  Harry slowly started to stroke Ron's cock -concentrating on the sensitive head, which he pampered with his thumb with each upward stroke. Ron's soft moans became sharp grunts as Harry quickened his pace.  
  
"Please stop..." Ron panted -firmly grabbing the steering wheel, as small drops of sweat were forming on his flushed forehead.  
  
"Can't do that," Harry teased, and sent Ron over the top with a few lazy strokes. Ron groaned as he spilled onto Harry's hand and his trousers.  
  
"My pantaloons!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at the mess in his crotch.  
  
"Oh dear. What have I done?"   
  
"Now I have to go home to change," Ron said, panic-struck. "Hermione will be pissed."  
  
"She already knows that we will be a couple of hours later," Harry said, smirking.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To unwrap your final present," Harry purred -grimacing at the tightness around his manhood...


End file.
